Dan Vs Dexter
by Project X-Over
Summary: After Dexter, boy genius, wins a contest with cookies for a prize Dan gets angry and vows revenge!
1. Cookie Contest

At Ninja Dave's a contest was being held. Contestants how many cookies are in a two gallon jar by writing their name and a number on a clipboard. Whoever guesses the number closest to the actual amount of cookies wins all of the cookies.

Dan just finished writing his name and the number 75 on the paper.

"I have a feeling that those cookies are as good as mine," Dan said to himself. "I know I shouldn't tempt fate, but I really feel good about this."

"Okay everyone!" Ninja Dave announced to the crowd. "Unless anyone else wants to join the contest I will announce the winner."

Suddenly a boy with red hair, glasses, purple gloves, black boots, and a white lab coat entered the building.

"Excuse me sir," the boy said in an indeterminate accent. "Is there still time to enter the contest described on the poster outside?"

"Why yes," said Ninja Dave handing the boy a clipboard and pen. "Just sign your name and the number you guess on the clipboard.

"Don't mind if I do," said the boy as the boy grabbed the clipboard and pen.

The boy wrote "Dexter" and "72" on the paper.

"Good luck kid," Dan said sarcastically to Dexter. "Because I'm going to win these cookies."

"I don't need luck," said Dexter. "For I am a genius."

"And the winner is Dexter!" said Ninja Dave. "Who guessed 72, the exact amount of cookies."

"What!" Dan said angrily.

Ninja Dave handed the Dexter the jar of cookies.

"Thank you," said Dexter.

"That kid must have cheated!" Dan said angrily to Ninja Dave. "I demand the cookies to be given to me."

"Sorry Dan," Ninja Dave shrugged. "But Dexter here won fair and square."

"Dan is it?" asked Dexter. "To put it bluntly your just feeling petty jealousy that a child outsmarted you. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go home."

Dexter exited the restaurant while Dan felt great rage.

Dan raise his arms and head to the ceiling and screamed, "DEXXXXXTERRRRR!"

The _Dan Vs._ Logo appeared and the name Dexter appeared beneath it in the style of the _Dexter's Laboratory _logo.


	2. Puppet Pals, Revenge, Secret Mission

A week after the incident at Ninja Dave's Dexter was working in his laboratory. Dexter was tightening a bolt on a new invention Dee Dee snuck up behind Dexter.

"Hi Dexter!" yelled Dee Dee.

"Can't you see I'm working?!" Dexter said annoyed.

"I just want to say thanks for giving me that jar of cookies," Dee Dee said with genuine gratitude.

"Your welcome Dee Dee," said Dexter. "It also kept you off my back for a week." He murmured.

"Where did you get the cookies?"

"After stopping an invasion of giant sea monkeys in Los Angeles with my Robo-Dexo 2000 I noticed a flyer for a cookie restaurant contest. I easily won, but there was an annoying man angry that I won though."

"That sounds scary," Dee Dee said with worry. "What if that man wants revenge on you?"

"Don't worry," said Dexter. "What kind of man would follow through on such petty revenge."

In Los Angeles Chris and Elise were watching _Puppet Pals _on their television.

"Hey Puppet Pal Clem," said Puppet Pal Mitch.

"What is is Puppet Pal Mitch?" asked Puppet Pal Clem.

"What is the square root of x over 4 = 4?"

"Uh, 256?"

"No, a bonk on the head!" Puppet Pal Mitch then bonked Puppet pal Clem with his bonker.

"Ow!" said Puppet Pal Clem.

Chris laughed and said, "There's nothing like the Puppet Pals.

"While the punchline is always the same it is oddly never gets old," said Elise.

Dan entered the house holding Mr. Mumbles, looking very angry.

"Chris," said Dan. "I need your help in getting some revenge."

"What is it this time?" Chris asked wearingly as he and Elise got up from the couch.

"Let me guess a kid humiliated you," Elise said sarcastically.

"Who told you!" yelled Dan.

"I guess I had a lucky guess," said Elise.

"What did this kid do to you?" asked Chris.

"First, he caused me to lose a competition for free cookies, then he insulted me!" said Dan. "Anyway, after using the internet to find him it turns out he doesn't live in Los Angeles. I need you to drive me there Chris."

"I understand why you're angry," said Chris. "Food is important, but this is a kid your talking about."

"That didn't stop me from getting revenge on the lemonade stand gang," said Dan.

"In my opinion the punishment those kids had was too good for them," whispered Elise.

"What did you say Elise?" asked Chris.

"Uh maybe you should go with Dan. You know to keep him from doing anything too crazy."

"That doesn't sound like you."

"Whatever," said Dan. "It's nice Elise is agreeing with me for a change. Let's go Chris, Mr. Mumbles is coming with us so he won't be left alone."

"Bye Elise," said Chris. "Love you."

"Love you too," replied Elise.

Dan, Chris, and Mr. Mumbles exited the house and Chris entered Chris' car with Chris sitting in the driver's seat while Mr. Mumbles and Dan sat in the seat next to it.

"I have question Dan," said Chris. "How did you find out where this kid lived so quickly.

"Simple," said Dan. "The name Dexter isn't that common."

"That is an uncommon name."

Meanwhile inside the house Elise entered a code using the remote, and the television screen turned black, with a green line that will move while the person at the other end talks.

"This scheduled meeting better have good reason," said Elise. "I had to agree with someone I dislike just to keep this secret."

"Agent Shadow you're mission is to steal the designs of a boy genius named Dexter," said the man.

"What kind of designs are we talking about?"

"Dexter has technology so advanced that it breaks the law of physics. I'm sending you the coordinates."

"Roger that."


	3. Dexter's House

In the kitchen of Dexter and Dee Dee's home their mom just finished making lunch.

"Dexter, Dee Dee!" Mom yelled upstairs. "It's time for lunch."

Dexter and Dee Dee heard their mother and ran downstairs, the bookcase entrance to Dexter's laboratory closed.

Unbeknownst to the two Elise, wearing her mission gear, used suction cups to stay on the outside of the house. Elise used a glass cutting device to cut a hole in the window. She then unlocked it from the outside, and put the glass back in to hide her tracks.

Upon entering Dexter's room she pulled the book out with the button in it. She pressed it, and entered the laboratory.

When she entered the laboratory robots confronted her.

"Intruder detected," said Computress. "Surrender peacefully and you won't get harmed."

"How about I kick your metal butts?" asked Elise.

"Attack," said Computress.

Elise dodged the robots attack and ran toward Computress. Elise then put a circular device on Computress shutting her, and the robots down.

"Alright then," said Elise. "Time to get to work."

Meanwhile, Chris, Dan, and Mr. Mumbles arrived in Chris' car in front of the house. They then exited the car

"We're here," said happily while petting Mr. Mumbles who was purring. "It's time for some revenge against that snot-nosed kid."

"Please don't do this Dan," said Chris. "I just know this will go wrong."

"Don't worry Chris. I'll just hold Dexter upside down for a few minutes. Anyway let's go."

Dan, holding Mr. Mumbles, and Chris walked up to the door.

Dexter and Dee Dee's dad opened the door.

"Hello what are you two fellows doing here?" asked Dad.

"Is your son Dexter home?" asked Dan.

"Why do you ask?"

"Let me explain," said Chris. "My friend here is angry because your son beat him in a contest at Ninja Dave's and insulted him."

"I heard of that place," said Dad. "The cookies there are supposed to be great, but I believe your mistaken. Unless my son has some sort of device that let's him move around the world quickly."

"You listen here," Dan said angrily. "You better let me in or I'll kick you in the kneecaps, break those glasses on your head, and feed that stupid tie to my cat!"

"I'm calling the cops," Dad said sternly.

"Time to go," said Chris as he pulled Dan's shirt collar, and ran away from the house. All the while Dan angrily shook his fist.

"Looks like we should just go home then," Chris said relieved now that things could stop before they get any worse.

"Don't worry I have another plan," said Dan, grinning.

Beneath the window Chris was holding Dan while Mr. Mumbles looked on with worry.

"Okay throw me up to the window so I can make a hole in the window and unlock it form the outside," said Dan. "I'll then use the bed sheet to pull you and Mr. Mumbles up."

"Fine, but if this doesn't work we're leaving," said Chris.

"Deal."

Chris threw Dan up and Dan grabbed the window sill. Dan used one of his hands to punch the window, specifically the area where Elise made the hole. Dan was confused for a second, but unlocked the window, opened it and entered.

Dan grabbed the bed sheets from Dexter's bed and made a rope from them. Chris confused at first put grabbed the sheets and put his feet against the wall, and Mr. Mumbles jumped on his chest.

Chris soon got to the window. Mr. Mumbles jumped into the room, and rested on the bed.

"Now time to mess with Dexter's stuff," said Dan. "First, throw his books all over the room." Dan went to Dexter's book shelf, and started tossing books out, starting from the bottom.

While throwing the books Chris caught two of them.

"These are books for advanced mathematics, and Mechanics," Chris said with amazement. "I guess Dexter is smart."

"Not listening," said Dan as he kept throwing the books.

One of the books fell on the ground, and opened up, revealing a button. Curious Chris put down the books he was holding, and grabbed the odd book. Chris then pressed the button.

Suddenly the book case opened up, revealing the laboratory. Dan and Chris could only look on in shock.


	4. Wandering Through The Laboratory

Dan and Chris were still shocked at the sight of Dexter's laboratory.

"I guess that kid does have some sort of device that let's him move around the world quickly," Dan said nonchalantly.

"You guess?!" yelled Chris in confusion. "Look at this place! A kid created an entire gigantic laboratory! And for some reason it's larger than this house!"

"Pretty crazy right," said Dan nonchalantly once again. "Anyway, I have a plan we'll hide in the laboratory, and when Dexter comes back we'll ambush him."

"No way!" Chris said angrily. "I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do to convince me to do otherwise."

"I'm going then. I just wonder how you're going to explain why you broke into this house when you go downstairs.."

Chris was visibly enraged and then said, "Fine! Just so I won't go to prison."

"Stay here Mr. Mumbles," said Dan. "I don't know when we'll be back. If Dexter comes up hide under the bed."

Mr. Mumbles meowed.

Dan and Chris walked into the laboratory as Mr. Mumbles looked on.

Meanwhile, in the laboratory Elise was using a device that looked like a camera, but actually scans the schematics of technology. She just finished scanning the Dexo-Transformer.

"What incredible technology," Elise said to herself. "Most of this stuff breaks the laws of physics. I'm glad Dan isn't here to mess this up like my other missions."

Elise then scanned the animal atomizer.

In Dexter's room Mr. Mumbles started to feel bored, and curios. Defying Dan's order she went downstairs, and into the dining room where Dexter, and Dee Dee just finished having lunch.

Dee Dee noticed Mr. Mumbles and said, "Kitty!"

Dee Dee picked up Mr. Mumbles, and started stroking her. Mr. Mumbles purred.

"How did that cat get in here?" asked Dexter.

"Mom and Dad must be planning to give Princess here for my birthday," replied Dee Dee.

"Princess?"

"That's her name."

"We didn't get you a cat for your birthday," said Mom. "And you're birthday is not for another three months."

"Oh yeah," said Dee Dee. "I forgot."

"Stupid Dee Dee," mumbled Dexter.

Dad walked into the dining room..

"That looks like the cat that weirdo I met at the front door a few minutes ago had," said Dad.

"What do you mean?" asked Mom.

"This guy showed up with his friend, and claimed Dexter beat him in a cookie contest in Los Angeles. He threatened me, but I scared him off when I said I was going to call the cops."

"You did the right thing dear. That man was clearly mentally ill."

"Uh Dad," Dexter said nervously. "What did this man look like?"

"He had messy black hair, was short, and wore a short with the word 'jerk' on it."

Dexter suddenly felt great dread.

"Looks like I was right about that man seeking revenge," said Dee Dee.

"Quiet Dee Dee," said Dexter. "Mom, Dad I'm going upstairs to my room."

"I'm going with Dexter," said Dee Dee.

"No you're not," whispered Dexter.

"I'll tell Mom and Dad about you're lab," Dee Dee whispered back. "I wan't to bring Princess back to her friend."

"Fine!"

"Okay, just put the dishes away," said Mom.

Back in Dexter's Laboratory. Dan and Chris walked through the laboratory.

"Okay this looks like a good place to stop," said Dan.

"Finally!" said Chris.

"We'll hide behind that machine, and surprise Dexter when he arrives," said Dan while pointing at the rude removal system."

"Actually Dan this place is so big I doubt Dexter will even come here this year," said Chris. "Let's just surprise Dexter at the entrance. Besides I feel hungry."

"Waiting towards the entrance does sound like a better version of my plan," said Dan. "Lead the way Chris."

"Weren't you keeping track of our location?" asked Chris.

"I thought you were," replied Dan.

"This is just great!" Chris said angrily. "We're not only lost but we're going to starve. Elise is going to be angry when I don't come home."

"We'll be fine," said Dan. "Besides you need to eat less."

Chris angrily pushed Dan. Dan accidentally landed on the button for the rude removal system.

"Rude removal system activated," said the rude removal system.

Dan got up and he and Chris started to walk in circles. Dan charged at Chris, but Chris dodged. Dan accidentally fell into one the tubes. The tube closed.

"Rude removal procedure beginning now," said the rude removal system.

Dan hit the glass tube in panic as pink gas started to fill it, and Chris could only watch in horror.


	5. Polite Dan

Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mr. Mumbles entered the laboratory, and arrived at the area Computress is at.

"Is that a sticker," Dee Dee pointed at the circular device.

"No," said Dexter annoyed. "It is some sort of device that creates a computer virus."

Dexter removed the device, and Computress come back online.

"Are you okay Computress," asked Dexter.

"Dexter an intruder has entered the laboratory," said Computress. "According to my scans she is scanning technology."

"I thought that Dan guy was a boy," said Dee Dee. "Also, look Computress I got a cat!"

"Meow," said Mr. Mumbles.

"That is nice," said Computress.

"Computress send robots after the woman who broke into the laboratory," ordered Dexter. "And find the location of two men who also broke into the laboratory."

"Detecting," said Computress. "Two males have been detected in sector B-7."

"Come on Dee Dee," said Dexter. "I need to keep a close eye on you so things won't get any more worse than it already has."

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you were more polite," said Dee Dee. "But I did like the cookies though."

"There's no time to argue just go!"

Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mr. Mumbles left to where Chris and Dan were.

Somewhere else in the laboratory Elise just finished scanning the technology.

"Done!" Elise said relieved while holding up the camera. "I scanned all the best technology, the owner of the lab will never know what happened, and nothing will go wrong."

As soon as Elise finished talking a robot used it's extending arm to grab the camera, and crush it. Elise noticed that the robot also had a lot of company.

"How did this happen?!" Elise asked confused. "Something tells me this is somehow Dan's fault. Once I get out of this he will wish he was never born!"

Elise took out a katana and charged at the robots.

Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mr. Mumbles arrived at the area where the rude removal system is.

Mr. Mumbles jumped out of Dee Dee's arms.

"Princess!" Dee Dee cried out.

Dexter and Dee Dee followed Mr. Mumbles. They then arrived to where Chris and Dan are.

Mr. Mumbles jumped into Dan's arms and started purring.

"You!" said Dexter when he saw Dan, whose hair has mysteriously flattened.

"Hello Dexter, I just want to say I am sorry for my behavior at Ninja Dave's," said Dan in an english accent.

"Wait, what?!"

"You won the contest fair and square, and my reaction was inappropriate."

"You didn't tell me Dan was such a gentleman," said Dee Dee.

"What's your name?" Dan asked Dee Dee.

"Dee Dee," said Dee Dee.

"Thank you for taking care of my cat Mr. Mumbles, or rather Ms. Mumbles, while I was wandering through your brother's lab.."

"I am still confused about this," said Dexter.

"Let me explain," said Chris. "First of all, my name is Chris, and Dan's best friend. When Dan tried to get revenge on Dexter, we got lost in the lab. We got in fight, and I dodged and Dan accidentally went into this machine. When he came out he became oddly polite."

"I did make a tasteless joke," said Dan.

"He must have fallen into the rude removal system," said Dexter.

"The what system?" asked Chris.

"It removes the rudeness from an individual and gives it physical form."

"I'll never forget the taste of the soap," said Dee Dee, sticking out her tongue.

"That would explain why I don't feel like having revenge like I normally do," said Dan. "And why I lost my belligerence in insisting Ms. Mumbles is a boy."

"Can you fix him?" asked Chris. "Dan is staring to creep me out."

"We better find Dan's duplicate then," said Dee Dee.

"Duplicate?"

"We must find him quickly!" said Dexter. "The duplicate of Dee Dee and I got us into trouble, but who knows the damage that could be done with the unrestrained rudeness of an individual like Dan!"

"About that, there isn't a duplicate, but since Dan got out the rude removal system has been acting strange," said Chris.

Dexter and Dee noticed the rude removal system gong haywire. It was overheating, shaking uncontrollably, the computer screen covered with glitches, and pink gas pouring out. It then exploded.


	6. Another Dan

After the explosion the pieces of the rude removal system was scattered across the floor, with pink gas still in the air. The gas soon dissolved, revealing a figure.

The figure was revealed to be a duplicate of Dan, created by the rude removal system. However, there were two differences, he had spiky hair, and had a psychotic smirk.

When Mr. Mumbles noticed the duplicate Dan she hissed at him.

"What's wrong Ms. Mumbles?" asked the original Dan.

"Dan's duplicate is scaring me Dexter," said Dee Dee fearfully.

"We must be careful," said Dexter. "We have no idea how dangerous Dan's Duplicate is."

"Don't worry," said Chris as he walked toward the duplicate Dan. "Dan has his flaws, but he's not that bad a guy."

Without warning the duplicate punched Chris in the stomach, sending him flying across the lab with his super strength.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Chris.

Elsewhere in the lab Elise finished slicing up the robots. She was breathing heavily when she noticed Chris flying across the laboratory, still screaming.

"Chris?" Elise asked confused.

Chris soon hit a wall, and went out of Dexter's house and fell onto the lawn.

"Ouch," said Chris.

Back at where the rude removal system once was Evil Dan turned his head to Dexter, Dee Dee, Mr. Mumbles, and Dan, still smiling.

"That wasn't very nice what you did to our friend Chris," Dan said sternly.

Evil Dan said nothing, and used telekinesis to lift Dan up in the air, and Mr. Mumbles fell out of Dan's arms.

"Whoa!" said Dan

Mr. Mumbles jumped between the Dan's and growled at Evil Dan. Evil Dan lifted Mr. Mumbles up telekinetically as well.

Before Evil Dan could do anything a lazer blast hit him in the back. Unfortunately, no harm was done.

Evil Dan turned around and saw Dexter holding a lazer gun, and Dee Dee.

"Run Dee Dee!" said Dexter. "I'll hold him off. Just go."

"But Dan's duplicate is too powerful Dexter, he's too powerful," said Dee. "You won't stand a chance."

"Don't worry I'm a genius."

"Be careful."

Dee Dee ran away while Dexter shot lazer blasts at Evil Dan as he walked forward toward Dexter, with Mr. Mumbles and Dan. Evil Dan was still unharmed by the blasts.

After running far away enough, Dee Dee stopped to catch her breath, saddened with what just happened. She lifted her head and noticed Evil Dan right in front of her, lifting Dexter, Dan, and Mr. Mumbles up in the air. Evil Dan then lifted Dee Dee telekinetically as well.

Elise soon arrived to the scene, hidden behind a machine.

"Two Dan's and Mr. Mumbles?" Elise asked confused. "As much as I would like to see Dan gone, I can't just let two innocent kids, and Mr. Mumbles. Looks like I need some help."

Elise used her tongue to touch her upper right upper right molar, activating a signal.

In Global Security base the signal was received.

"Agent Honeydew!" said Commander General. "The operative known as Agent Shadow is in danger call for Monkey!"

"On it Commander General," said Agent Honeydew.

Agent Honeydew used her telepathy to call for Monkey.

Monkey was in his cage in the laboratory eating a banana on a tire swing when he received the message.

"Monkey we need your help come to the base," said Honeydew.

Monkey activated his powers, and changed into his suit, and flew to the Global Security base.

"Thank goodness your here Monkey," said Honeydew. "Agent Shadow is in danger."

"Ook?" asked Monkey.

"Agent Shadow is an operative shrouded in mystery. Most people don't know her identity, but she is said to be vital for international security."

"The signal is coming from this house," Commander General said while his screen changed to a map with a red dot on it. "Go there and protect Agent Shadow."

Monkey realized with dread that the red dot was Dexter's house. He immediately flew back to Dexter's house, hoping it wasn't too late.

Back at the lab Dexter, Dee Dee, Dan, and Mr. Mumbles were still be telekinetically lifted up by Evil Dan.

"I never thought it would end this way," said Dexter. "A short, angry man with super powers."

"I'm surprised as you," said Dan. "I didn't even know I had superpowers."

"Mom and Dad will be angry when we won't be coming downstairs for dinner," said Dee Dee.

"Meow," said Mr. Mumbles.

Evil Dan's eyes started to glow red from the heat vision he was about to use, but before he could do anything, he was hit by an energy bolt. He was unharmed by it, and Evil Dan dropped Dexter, Dee Dee, Dan, and Mr. Mumbles, and turned his head to the source, still smiling.

"Monkey!" said Dexter, Dee Dee, Dan, and Mr. Mumbles (who meowed).

Monkey was relieved he got here just in time, but sensed the great power from Evil Dan. To prevent anyone from getting hurt. Monkey flew away, and Evil Dan flew after him.

The two arrived in a desert prepared for battle. Monkey knew his energy bolts wouldn't work so he flew up to Evil Dan for hand to hand combat.

Monkey tried to punch Evil Dan, but he kept blocking the punches. Monkey stopped and flew back. Evil Dan then charged at Monkey.

Monkey knew that Evil Dan was one of the most powerful foes he ever faced, even stronger than Quackor. Monkey could only hope Dexter would figure out something, while he stalled Evil Dan. Monkey prepared himself for battle.


	7. The Threat To The Universe

Dexter, Dan, Dee Dee, and Mr. Mumbles exited Dexter's House and went up to Chris who was still laying on the ground.

"Are you okay Chris?" asked Dan.

"Not really," replied Chris.

"Just checking,"

"Chris!" yelled Elise as she ran up to Chris. Elise then helped Chris back up to his feet.

"Dan you better tell me what happened to Chris, and where you got that english accent!" Elise said angrily.

"It wasn't me," said Dan. "It was my rudeness given physical form, who somehow gained superpowers. Also, I want to apologize for what I said this morning, and every mean thing I ever said to you. "

"You're starting to creep me out Dan."

"Tell me about," said Chris

Mr. Mumbles hissed at the thought of the Dan duplicate.

"It's true, and Monkey was there too," said Dee Dee.

"For some reason I believe you," said Elise trying to hide she saw what happened. "But I want an explanation for what happened."

Dexter pushed a button on his watch to communicate with Computress.

"Computress, tell me what you scanned from Dan's duplicate," said Dexter. "Also, do you have any images of the woman who broke into my lab earlier?"

"According to my scan the duplicate has high levels of epinephrine, and serotonin. As for the intruder the virus I was infected with slightly damaged my memory, so I cannot identify her."

Elise felt secretly relieved.

"What's epinephrine, and serotonin?" asked Dee Dee.

"I remember hearing about those in high school, but I can't put my finger on it," said Chris.

"They are the neurotransmitter for anger, and happiness respectively," said Elise.

"I did enjoy having revenge," said Dan. "But I'm not interested in that anymore. Speaking of which I should apologize to every one I swore revenge on."

"You do know some of those people were evil," said Chris. "Like your dentist, and your imposter, right?"

"You should also realize that you also swore revenge on abstract concepts, and places," said Elise.

"I'll do it anyway," said Dan.

"That still doesn't explain why the duplicate gained superpowers!" said Dexter.

"Maybe he just wants revenge so much that he gained superpowers," said Dee Dee.

"That's the stupidest thing...," Dexter said before stopping. "Chris, Elise, how does Dan get revenge."

"Dan would do anything to get revenge," Elise said disgusted.

"But Dan does have standards though, such as loving Mr. Mumbles, and never trying to kill anyone," said Chris.

Dan was petting Mr. Mumbles, and she was purring.

"I guess Dan really isn't that much of a gentleman after all," said Dee Dee.

"True," said Dan.

"Dee Dee, despite her low intelligence, has figured out what happened," said Dexter.

"Thanks," said Dee Dee. "Hey!"

"With Dan's rudeness separated from him, it lost all of his good traits, and is only obsessed with revenge. The desire is so great he can literally do anything. If I am correct, once the duplicate defeats Monkey he will target the rest of the world. Once the Earth is destroyed, he will go after the rest of the universe. It's even possible that once the universe is destroyed he would move onto other dimensions."

"Who knew my desire for revenge would have caused this to happen," said Dan.

"Looks like I was right and you were wrong," said Dee Dee.

"This is serious!" said Dexter. "Without the rude removal system there is no way to put the two Dan's back together."

"Surely there is a way to save the day," said Dan.

"Maybe Mandark could do something but he's a jerk," said Dee Dee.

"Who's Mandark?" asked Chris. "Weird name by the way."

"He's my rival," said Dexter. "And there's no way that I am going to work with him!"

Elise grabbed Dexter by the shirt and pulled him up. She gave him a cold, hard glare.

"Let's go to Mandark's house to ask for help," Dexter said fearfully.


	8. Help From Mandark

Dexter, Dee Dee, Elise, Dan, Chris, and Mr. Mumbles were in front of Mandark's house.

"Mandark's lab being large makes sense," said Chris. "You can see the entire lab."

"Why didn't my boss tell me about this lab instead," Elise mumbled to herself.

"What's that?"

"That lab is pretty large."

"I hope Mandark will help us," said Dan.

"I hope so too," said Dee Dee.

Mr. Mumbles just licked herself.

"Here goes nothing," said Dexter. Dexter pushed the doorbell.

A minute later Mandark opened the door.

"My rival Dexter, and my crush Dee Dee!" Mandark said with shock. "And some guys I don't know, and a cat?"

"I need your help," mumbled Dexter softly.

"What! I can't hear you," said Mandark.

"I need your help!"

"Clever crawling to me for help. What do you want?"

"Let me explain," said Dan. "My desire for revenge has been separated from me while destroying the invention that did so. Unless stopped he will destroyed all dimensions."

"And he tried to hurt a cute cat," said Dee Dee. She picked up Mr. Mumbles and showed him to Mandark. "See."

"That is a cute cat," said Mandark. "Very well I have an invention that could help, and I'll help...once Dexter says I'm the best genius in the world, and Dee Dee agrees to go on a date with me."

"What!" Dexter and Dee Dee said with shock.

"That's crazy!" said Elise. "You would honestly let the world end just because of pettiness?!"

"Actually I did once, remember Dexter?" Mandark said smugly.

"Is this true?" asked Dan.

"Yes," Dexter said shamefully.

"Now I remember," said Chris. "Elise and I had to cancel our dinner reservation for this fancy restaurant since the Earth was completely destroyed."

"I don't remember that," said Dee Dee. "I must have slept in."

"Now you know I'm not bluffing" said Mandark. "Unless you wan't the world to end you have to comply with my demands. Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!"

While Mandark was laughing Elise swiftly got behind him and twisted Mandark's right arm into a painful position.

"Listen here Mandark," Elise said angrily. "Unless you want every bone in your body broken unless you help us. Capisce?"

"Okay I'll help!" Mandark cried out in pain. "Just stop!"

Elise let go of Mandark's arm, and the others could only stare with shock and amazement with what just happened.

In the depths of Mandark's lab Mandark brought everybody to a machine that resembled the rude removal system. However, it was red and black, and had spikes on it.

"Behold my polite removal system!" said Mandark. "One time I tried to remove my politeness to give me an edge. However, my polite side promised to do hippie things with my hippie parents, so I fused us back together. By then it was too late."

"You copied my rude removal system!" Dexter said angrily.

"I did not!"

"Stop fighting you two," ordered Elise. Mandark and Dexter stopped fighting. "Is there a teleporter around here?"

"Yes," said Mandark.

"Even though I will be obsessed with revenge again at least the universe, and other dimensions will be saved," said Dan.

"So much for having a polite Dan," said Chris sadly. "Just like last time. On the other hand it's either that or the world ending."

Mr. Mumbles was distracted by all the bright lights in the laboratory.

"I hope Monkey is all right," said Dee Dee, worryingly.


	9. Justice Friends, Assemble!

In the desert, Monkey laid on the ground defeated, and too weakened to get up, Evil Dan looking down at him, grinning.

Before Evil Dan could say anything a voice was heard, "Justice Friends, assemble!"

Monkey and Evil Dan looked up and saw the assembly of heroes. Major Glory, Val Hallen, The Infraggable Krunk, White Tiger, Sam-R-I, Living Bullet, Phan Tone, Tiki Torch, Ms. Spell, Capital G, and even Rat Man, and Snowman.

"Ook ook ook!" Monkey said with relief. "Oook eek ook?" Monkey said with confusion when he noticed Ratman and Snowman.

"Global Security said all Justice Friends had to come," said Snowman, slightly annoyed. "They said they would have docked my pay if I didn't come."

"Oh boy!" said Rat Man, gleefully. "My first mission for the Justice Friends that isn't repairing things in an apartment!"

"We're here to save the day Monkey!" proclaimed Major Glory. "We shall stop this fiendish ne'er do well!"

Evil Dan just started at the Justice Friends, and grinned.

"Krunk scared of man over there," said Krunk, fearfully.

"I agree with Krunk," said Van Hallen. "That creepy dude managed to effortlessly defeat Monkey."

"Don't worry," said Major Glory. "This is the part where the alliance of heroes defeat the super powerful villain."

"I don't know about that," said Captial G. "Remember when we failed to defeat Barbequor, and Monkey was the one to save the day?"

"What about the time we failed to defeat Badaxtra, and Monkey and that family saved the day," said Tiki Torch.

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow," said White Tiger.

"Let me translate," said Ms. Spell. "White Tiger says the Justice Friends failed to defat Rasslor, and Monkey saved the day."

"Now that I think about it Major Glory is wrong about a lot of things," said Sam-R-I

"Remember how he was wrong about Krunk's tooth?" asked Phan Tone.

"In the end going to the dentist was all he needed," said the Living Bullet.

"Quiet everybody!" yelled Major Glory. A laugh track then played. "Anyway, in the name of truth, justice, and the American way, attack!"

The Justice Friends charged at Evil Dan. Thanks to the arrival of the Justice Friends Evil Dan decided not to finish off Monkey for now, and instead focus on the new targets in front of him. He charged as well.

Being one of the fastest Justice Friends The Living Bullet attacked first. He shot himself head first at Evil Dan. Evil Dan responded by making his body super hard. When The Living Bullet Hit, he was hurt by the vibrations.

Tiki Torch tried to attack Evil Dan on the right, and Snow Man tried to attack on the left, both covered in the element they have power over. Evil Dan turned his right arm into water, and left arm into fire. He stretched his arms to punch both of them.

As Evil Dan's arms returned to normal Phan Tone sneaked up behind him, intangible, but Evil Dan turned himself intangible as well. Evil Dan grabbed Phan Tone's arm, and threw him over his shoulder, and onto the ground, hard.

Ms. Spell shot a pink bolt of electricity at Evil Dan. Evil Dan turned his body to metal, and redirected the attack back at Ms. Spell. Shocking her with her own spell.

White Tiger roared to hurt Evil Dan. Evil Dan clapped his hands, which was even louder. The noise from the clap canceled out the noise from the roar, and hit White Tiger.

Sam-R-I tried to attack Evil Dan with his sword. Evil Dan grabbed the sword, before it could hit. He then sent vibrations through the sword to hurt Sam-R-I.

Capital G grew gigantic. Evil Dan grew even larger, and then stomped on Capital G. Capital G then shrank down back to his original size.

Once Evil Dan shrank down to his original size. Rat Man confronted Evil Dan with a Ratarang. Evil Dan merely gave Ratman a super evil glare, causing him to faint from shock.

Krunk tried to hit Evil Dan with his fists. Evil Dan merely grabbed Krunk and threw him up him with his super strength.

Val Hallen flew up high so to avoid Evil Dan. Evil Dan flew up, grabbed Val Hallen's mighty axe, and hit him over the head with it, and then let got of it. Val Hallen, along with his axe, fell to the ground.

Major Glory flew up to confront Evil Dan, and shot lazer vision at him. Evil Dan used his lazer vision to intercept Major Glorly's. Evil Dan's lazers were too powerful, pushing back Major Glory's. The beams hit Major Glory, causing him to fall down on the ground.

Evil Dan flew back down to the ground. Krunk fell down on the ground.

The Justice Friends laid on the ground, defeated.

"Ook," said Monkey when he saw his friends defeated.

Before Evil Dan could do anything a flash of light appeared. Dan, Chris, Elise, Mr. Mumbles, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, and the polite removal machine appeared.

Monkey felt relieved that there was still hope. He then fell unconscious from his injuries

"What happened?" asked Krunk. "Weren't we supposed to win?"

"I get it," said Val Hallen. "This is the part where the group of heroes are defeated so when the people who are actually going to save the day look tougher by comparison." Val Hallen fell unconscious.

"Makes sense." Krunk fell unconscious as well.

"Stupid plot devices," grumbled Major Glory, before falling unconscious. A laugh track played again.


	10. Hungry Chris

Dan, Chris, Elise, Mr. Mumbles, Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mandark just arrived in the desert in order to stop Evil Dan.

"Quickly Chris! Get into the polite removal system like we discussed earlier," ordered Dexter.

"My modifications do the polite removal system will get the job done much quicker," Mandark added in.

"I hope this works," Chris said with a noticeable lack of confidence.

"Don't worry Chris," said Dan with conviction. "I know this will work, Mr. Mumbles too."

"Meow," said Mr. Mumbles.

"I guess I believe in you too," said Dee Dee.

"As do I," said Elise. "For once Dan is right."

"Thanks guys," Chris said confidently.

Chris ran into right glass tube of the .

"I'll push the button!" Dee Dee said cheerfully.

"Sure Dee Dee," Mandark said with bliss.

Dee Dee pushed the button on the polite removal system to activate it.

"I never thought Dee Dee's button pushing would be helpful," Dexter said to himself.

"Polite removal system beginning now," said the polite removal system voice, which was very deep, and mechanical.

Both tubes of the polite removal system filled with green gas. Soon, two Chris' walked out of the tubes. The Chris in the left tube looked just like the original. However, the one in the left tube's hair was drooped, and his mouth was hanging open.

"Time to save everyone," said Dan. Dan quickly pulled the Chris in the right tube out. He then pushed the Chris toward Evil Dan.

Evil Dan noticed the Chris, and found a new target.

"What was the plan again?" asked Dee Dee.

"Allow me to explain," said the remaining Chris in an English accent. "The main flaw in my personality is that I like to eat a lot."

"It's true," said Elise. "Chris loves to eat."

"By the way Dan I'm sorry for the fight earlier," said Chris.

"No I'm sorry," said Dan. "I did start it."

"Anyway," Mandark interrupted. "Dan's duplicate gained superpowers because of his desire for revenge. Since Chris' gluttony is similar his duplicate should get superpowers as well."

"Hopefully, if the other Chris does get superpowers he should be equal in strength," said Dexter.

"Now I get it, I think," said Dee Dee

Evil Dan had a fireball formed in his hand and threw it at Hungry Chris. Hungry Chris merely sucked up the fireball with vacuum breath. Seeing his attack fail, Evil Dan's smile turned into a scowl. He kept throwing fireball at Hungry Chris, but Hungry Chris kept sucking up the fireballs.

"Now Elise!" yelled Dexter.

Elise ran to get behind Evil Dan.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Elise said to herself.

Elise kicked Evil Dan, sending him toward Hungry Chris. Upon colliding, the two fell into the right tube of the polite removal system, and Dee Dee closed the door.

"Get into the tube!" Dexter ordered Chris and Dan.

Without hesitation Chris and Dan went into the left tube of the polite removal system.

"Time to put the finishing touches," said Mandark as he set the polite removal system to reverse.

The polite removal system said, "Polite removal reversal system activated."

The tubes filled up with green gas. Soon, the Dans and Chrises merged together, and there was only one of each in the right tube. The polite removal system said, "Sequence complete."

Everybody else stood in silence to see if it worked.

Mr. Mumbles ran up, and jumped into Dan's arms.

"About time I returned to normal," Dan said angrily, with his hair restored to it's normal spikiness, and no longer having an English accent.

"I don't think it's a good time, but I just want to say I'm really hungry right now," said Chris with his hair restored, and also no longer having an English accent.

"Hooray it worked!" said Dee Dee cheerfully.

"With my genius," Dexter said smugly

"Mine too," Mandark said equally smugly.

"Since Dan is back to normal it depends how you define 'success,'" Elise said dryly.


	11. Everybody Laughs Ending

After the desert battle everybody was OK. Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Dan, Mr. Mumbles, Elise, and Chris were all right, Monkey and the Justice Friends woke up, and Honeydew and Commander General arrived to see the aftermath.

"Good job Agent Shadow," said Commander General on his television screen, out of earshot of the others except for Monkey and Honeydew. "By notifying Global Security Monkey, and the Justice Friends successfully stalled for time."

"I was doing my job," said Elise.

"Ook ook ook eek eek eek," Monkey said angrily to Elise.

"Allow me to translate," said Honeydew. "Monkey said you better not try to sneak into Dexter's laboratory again."

"Not like I can," Elise said somewhat angrily. "The element of surprise is gone."

Monkey suddenly fell on his knees.

"Don't worry Monkey," Honeydew said worryingly. "We'll get you to the hospital, and we'll share a banana split."

"Ook," Monkey said thankfully.

"Aw young love," said Commander General. "There's nothing like it."

"True," said Elise while thinking of Chris.

"Excuse me Major Glory," said Chris. "There's something I always wanted to ask the Justice Friends."

"Like how we preserve the American way?" asked Major Glory.

Val Hallen face-palmed himself.

"No, it's just that I noticed the Justice Friends are really similar to certain superheroes," said Chris.

"There is a guy who copies Krunk," said Krunk.

"And Rat Man is just one letter separate from that one guy," said Val Hallen.

"Actually, that is a pretty good question," said Major Glory, somewhat demotivated. A laugh track played again.

"Sorry for my behavior earlier," Mandark shamefully said to Dee Dee.

"What was the behavior again?" asked Dee Dee.

"It's just that I've been acting stereotypically evil lately. Like how I was willing to let the universe get destroyed I guess it's just a phase."

"That's okay."

"So will you go with me on a date then?" asked Mandark.

"Nope," said Dee Dee.

"Better luck next time." Mandark shrugged.

"There's some business we haven't settled yet Dexter," Dan said angrily to Dexter while holding Mr. Mumbles.

"Oh great," Chris mourned.

"Typical Dan," Elise said disgusted.

"What is it, Dan?" Dexter responded equally angrily. "Is it about those stupid cookies?"

"It's not just those cookies!" yelled Dan. "It's my pride as well. I won't stop until I have revenge."

"Because of you I couldn't make new inventions, one of my inventions was destroyed, my life was threatened, and I had to work with Mandark! I say you already had your revenge."

"Huh, I guess I did. Let's go home Mr. Mumbles, you must be exhausted."

Dan petted Mr. Mumbles, and she purred.

"You're just giving up your vendetta after feeling satisfied?" Dexter asked confused. "And you're not going to threaten to reveal my secret?"

"Yep," replied Dan.

"That's Dan for you," said Chris, relieved. "Let's go home Elise I built up an appetite."

"Oh Chris," said Elise, shaking her head left to right.

In the end everybody laughed.


End file.
